The goal of this project is to provide up-to-date information on place of death of cancer patients and other types of patients, including time trends and factors associated with specific places of death. The place of terminal care and death have not only a strong impact on the patient, but on the family and the cost of care, as well. We will combine several existing data sets to provide a broad quantitative picture of how demographic, social, medical, and hospital factors affect the choice of place of death. We shall also show the changes over time in place of death and its relationship to the various factors. The findings of the study could be used to a) identify groups that are at high risk of having an (expensive) institutional death, b) allow professional groups to plan counseling and interventions which would affect the choice of place of death, and c) enable planning of support services appropriate to the number and characteristics of persons dying at each type of place.